Ukog
"The ogres are nothing but a former shadow of themselves.." Ukog is currently fighting alongside the Blackscar Vanguard, serving as a legionnaire in their forces - proving his worth to the Horde and by large, furthering his own agenda. A nostalgic being that longingly seeks to restore his kin to their former past, Ukog is in a constant pursuit of ancient magicks, hoping to somehow find artefacts that can help him on this nigh impossible quest. ----Ukog speaks clearly to the surprise of some; a relic of a bygone era. Having been a soldier his entire life, he has a strong constitution and for an Ogre he did not seem particularly fat. He is stocky with broad shoulders and muscle toned to carry heavy weight and built through a lifetime of warfare. Ukog is a battlehardened, towering Ogre. He wields his weapon with expertise that many would not attribute to his kin. In the years of service to the Gorian military, he learned basic armor and weapon crafting and upkeep. He also knows how to utilise arcane and runic magic. History Born two decades before the fall of the Gorian Empire and the destruction of Draenor, Ukog was born and lived to fight for the Gorian military. Rising through the ranks, as he fought in several skirmishes against the myriad of enemies, Arakkoa, Orcs, the Draenei, Saberon and slave-uprisings, the towering Ogre proved his worth and gained the prestigious rank of Centurion. He served for many years faithfully with great pride, before the twilight years of the Gorian Empire. The now battlehardended Centurion marched out with the cohorts of the Gorian military, attempting to cull the Orcs before it was too late. Despite their best efforts, the Orcs had magicks unlike anything the mighty Empire had witnessed and soon it became obvious, that the Ogres could not stem the tide. Enslaved to do the the will of the blood-crazed Orcs, Ukog came under the service of the Old Horde; battling across Azeroth as his 'demonic masters' now commanded. He saw how his homeworld was destroyed by the crazed Orcs, how his beloved Empire fell to ruin, but he was helpless to do anything. Despite the Horde's best efforts, they lost the Second War and Ukog was thrown into an internment camp alongside his Orcish 'cousins'. A prisoner amongst those whom he loathed, he hated every minute. Freed to live another day by the former Warchief, Go'el of the Frostwolves, Ukog followed the Horde into Kalimdor. Landing on the ancient continent, he went his own ways and found the Stonemaul clan. He chose to live amongst kinsmen in this strange, new place. Though he felt misplaced... for the Gorian Empire was no more. There was no place for a lost Centurion amongst the now brutish Ogre clans, who strayed so far from their glorious days of ruling their homeworld. As the Stonemaul clan changed leadership, he followed his new Chieftain into joining the Horde once more - yet this time on his own accord. Albeit being bitter about his enslavement, he found new purpose within the Horde - using his wit and strength as best as possible. In the years of service to the Gorian military, he learned basic armor and weapon crafting and upkeep. He helped the Horde's forges whenever the towering Ogre pleased. Some say the aging Centurion longs for powers the Ogres once had, as he sometimes stray far away from Horde cities. Some say he can even dabble within the most basic of arcane and runic magic. Nowadays, he feels no deep connection to the Stonemauls, but they are kinsmen and he will aid them whenever needed. Nevertheless, one thing is certain... Ukog will fight till the day he dies. Category:Characters